Totally Mixed Up
by sweetme
Summary: Ryota/Ayako romance. *CHAPTER TWO IS UP* It's becoming much more and more creative... So please check it out... and review!!! *ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED*
1. First Chapter

**Author's Notes**: Bonjour (French)! Ohayoo gozaimasu/Konnichi wa/Konban wa (Japanese)! Hello (English, duh?!?)! I'm back. Or if you haven't read my other story yet—I'm here. Whoever you are people, thank you very much for clicking the link of my story. But don't just look. Please read and review too. This is a romance fiction of Ayako and Miyagi. It's written by Points of View. 

**Chapter Advertisement**: Okay. Maybe it's weird advertising MY OWN story but here it goes. A week ago, I made a romantic fanfiction of Rukawa and a girl named Renaka. The title of the story is "Becoming Popular" by sweet*me. That's me!!! Well, the story is about Rukawa being so tired from the practice that he accidentally bumped a girl. Some of the cheerleaders of Rukawa saw this and made this a one big gossip. Rukawa thought that they were kind of bullying her so he decided to make the girl popular. Only when it turns out that he's becoming in love with her. At a time when it's too late. I can't tell more than that. I hope that I didn't spoil everything… I'm not really good in making summaries.

**Disclaimer**: Okay. CAN YOU PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF PEOPLE?!?? HOW MANY TIMES DO WE—AUTHORS HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS NOT OURS!!!!!!!!!!! FANFICTION. DUH! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT??? IT'S BASED ON SOME COPYRIGHTED ANIME AND WRITTEN BY A FAN. IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT, GO BACK TO FIRST GRADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding people *batting eyelashes incase I'm in the risk of being banned in ff.net* Well, I hope you got that.

TOTALLY MIXED UP

*~*~*FIRST CHAPTER*~*~*

{@}*{@}*{@} **BASKETBALL PRACTICE ,,",, GYMNASIUM **{@}*{@}*{@}

MIYAGI 

I have to have the ball. Come on Rukawa! Don't be selfish. Pass it to me. Don't do that! Don't be cruel. Please. Can't you realize that I have to impress the beautiful girl in the world? The one with the red cap? Please Rukawa. I have to hear her voice praise me once again.

Of all the luck, Rukawa rushed to the ring and made a smooth dunk. I wonder how he does that. But anyway, how can I have the ball if I'm too small to reach for it? I bet Sakuragi will have it before I do. 

"Okay! Our practice is finished already. Make sure you rest enough for us to have a nice game tomorrow," Ayako shouted as she closed her record book and proceeded to the girl's locker room.

I looked at her and drooled. I can't believe the prettiest girl in the world is just with me everyday. Observing if I'm doing well. Okay fine! Maybe it's not just me that she's observing—all of us. But who cares? At least I'm one of the people she's observing. And that's just one cool fact!

"Come on Miyagi! If you want her then make a move," Mitsui said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure you can say that easily. But I doubt that you can do what ever you're saying. You don't have a crush to drool with all your heart," I replied.

How can he say all that? He doesn't have a crush does he?

"Sure I do. What makes you think that I don't?" he answered my thoughts.

Is he kidding? Well, if he does, then I think it's so great. I didn't even realize it without him telling me.

"It just doesn't seem like you do," I said while shrugging.

I really can't believe that he does have one. Man, I adore him. I wonder how he can keep all those crazy feelings. It's…it's freaky! I can't stand being bothered by my feelings for Ayako.

"I tell you Miyagi, you should control yourself. You're being obvious!" he said as we went all the way to our locker room to freshen ourselves.

"Hey Mitchy! Do you have eyes? I know that I'm being obvious. I don't think there's no one here in the world that doesn't know that I have a crush on her. Get a grip! I think that even Prince William knows about this stuff," I said, telling him everything inside me.

Can't he feel things? Is he in a process of anesthesia that he can't feel this most obvious thing in the world? I'm so shocked that he just said that I'm being obvious. I'm not being obvious. I AM obvious. When you say that you are BEING obvious, it means that you are about to be obvious. But when you say that you ARE obvious, it means that you are obvious from the top to the bottom.

"Since I tried out here in the basketball team until our game with the Ryonan, I'm pretty obvious and I don't care if anyone can see this silly feeling," I said after washing my face inside the shower room and to the room's bench to get my clothes. 

"Oh, all right! But I'm just telling you, that you're becoming worse and worse each minute of our games. One 'Nice Ryota!' from Ayako will make you go insane," Mitsui said, cutting off the conversation.

"No way! I can control my feelings for her whenever I wanted," I said.

I wore my sweatshirt and looked at the mirror. Will Ayako let me walk her home tonight? I hope she would, she refused 235 times out of 250. It's time she'll say yes.

"Fool me!" Mitsui said, looking at me like a dumb crab.

"Hey, Mitchy believe me. I really can," I said, defending myself. Of course I can do that! Who says I can't? She's just my inspiration and I can play basketball without inspiration.

"Okay. If you can do that for a day, I'll give you my Nike Platforms. It'll make you two inch higher. Two inch," Mitsui said, making my eyes glitter by the word 'platforms'.

Yes! If I won the bet, Sakuragi will stop teasing me with my height and Ayako will be proud of me. And she might even like me because we've got the same height. I wonder if the size of the shoes is just right with mine…

"That's great Mitchy! Deal," I said as we shook our hands.

"So don't forget—no drooling on Ayako or anything with Ayako for a day and you've got yourself a pair of platforms," Mistui reminded. 

After that, I headed towards the gym. I hope Ayako will agree with me to walk her home.

"Hey, Ayako!" I greeted. Oh my… Why am I perspiring intensely? I'm just going to walk her home.

"Oh, hi Ryota!" she said. I wonder why she loves to call me by my first name.

"Umm… I am just wondering… it's okay if you can't… like can I walk… I hope you don't have plans… walk you--" as I was about to finish my lousy sentence, I heard a pathetic idiot laughing wildly. 

Both of us looked where the noise was coming from.

And then we saw the self-proclaimed tensai.

"Hahahahaha! Miyagi seems to be asking Ayako out. Hahahaha! Fat chance Miyagi. Let's see what Ayako will say. Hahahahaha! I don't really think she'll say yes Miyagi. People might think you're her little brother with you're height. Hahahaha—ouch!!" another hit on the head came is what Sakuragi received from Akagi.

The bet! I completely forgot.

"Oh. Never mind Ayako. I forgot I still have plans," I said turning away not caring what her expression might be. 

I suppose she's laughing with what Sakuragi said. Hahaha! Very funny. Why can't he think about other people's feelings for once? He's hurting me. 

I saw Mitsui and smiled at me. Probably congratulating me for turning down a temptation.

I went to the locker area and picked my bag up from the table. I have to get going. My life's not improving. 

*        *        *

MITSUI 

Ayako's looking pretty cute these days. I can't believe I'm falling for her. But after seeing her in a spaghetti strap dress in the school dance, I can't her out of my mind. This could be described as falling in love I guess. 

Every time I look at Ayako, I can feel someone looking at me too. Only to find that it's Miyagi. He must be annoyed knowing that I'm staring at her. He could be selfish at some times. I'm just looking at her. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad!

"Okay! Our practice is finished already. Make sure you rest enough for us to have a nice game tomorrow," Ayako yelled making myself think of a way to have a time with her. I wonder how.

I went to the coach's bench and grabbed my towel. I breathed. It's so hot! I can't believe this is the temperature of Japan. When I looked around the gym, I saw Sakuragi arguing with Rukawa again. Can't they have a peaceful day for once? They're making me insane! Kitsune (fox) here… Do'aho (asshole) there… Dummies!!!

Just then, I just felt jealous when I saw Miyagi staring at Ayako again. Again. I think that he got a chance with Ayako now. He'd do everything he can to please her. And I know that's just what every girl in the world wanted. 

"Come on Miyagi! If you want her then make a move," I said. I can't believe I said that. But I got a point, right?

"Sure you can say that easily. But I doubt that you can do what ever you're saying. You don't have a crush to drool with all your heart," he answered back.

Is he a lunatic? If he can just make a tour inside my heart, he can kill me any minute. 

I like Ayako okay??? Now will you please stop asking me questions that will make me experience a heart attack?

Good. Now, I told him everything. When I looked at him, he was STILL expecting an answer. Oh! So, I don't have the guts to tell him that… 

"Sure I do. What makes you think that I don't?" I said, giving him a hint. Oooops!

 "It just doesn't seem like you do," he shrugged and said. 

It doesn't seem like I do because you don't want to think that I do. It'll just make you commit a crime. I can't just imagine myself telling you that I have a crush in Ayako. And I can't imagine seeing your expression! 

We went away from the gym to the locker room. Then I said, "I tell you Miyagi, you should control yourself. You're being obvious!"

"Hey Mitchy! Do you have eyes? I know that I'm being obvious. I don't think there's no one here in the world that doesn't know that I have a crush on her. Get a grip! I think that even Prince William knows about this stuff," he said being true to himself. He went inside the shower room and probably took a quick shower.

Good! I thought he doesn't know he's obvious.

I removed the new blue running shoes that my father gave me. I love shoes! My folks are so good that they kept on giving me shoes every birthday and special occasions. My Aunt Martha in Los Angeles gave me a pair of platforms last year, thinking that I haven't grown much. So I haven't worn it yet 'cause it'll make me look like a tall idiot.

I must think of a way to be able to ask Ayako out. Too bad Miyagi's always there to give me a murdering look…

Hey!!! I just know how to have a private time with Ayako. Nice Mitsui… Good thinking!

Miyagi went out the shower room and said, "Since I tried out here in the basketball team until our game with the Ryonan, I'm pretty obvious and I don't care if anyone can see this silly feeling"

"Oh, all right! But I'm just telling you, that you're becoming worse and worse each minute of our games. One 'Nice Ryota!' from Ayako will make you go insane," I said, with the plan on my mind.

"No way! I can control my feelings for her whenever I want," he said. Just what I thought he would say.

The conversation ran quickly in my mind. Giving me a time to think of what I would reply. I'm really sure those words are what Miyagi will say.

I looked at Miyagi disgustingly and said, "Fool me!"

"Hey, Mitchy believe me. I really can," he defended. I wonder how come my plan is working. I'm just so intelligent to think about these things.

And here comes the best part of the plan!

"Okay. If you can do that for a day, I'll give you my Nike Platforms. It'll make you two inch higher. Two inch," I said as I saw his eyes sparkle just when I said the word 'platform'.

I don't need to wait for his answer. To stand upright and show Sakuragi his height is his dream. He doesn't need to show that to me. It's obvious.

"That's great Mitchy! Deal," he said that made me want to raise my fist in the air for victory.

"So don't forget—no drooling on Ayako or anything with Ayako for a day and you've got yourself a pair of platforms," I said and smiled. This is the best day of my life!

Just right after the conversation, Miyagi went out the locker room. Hmmm… I wonder what he'll do. I went to the door and sneaked out. There must be something.

"Hey, Ayako!" he said.

"Oh, hi Ryota!" she greeted back.

Oooohhh! He can't last for a minute, eh?

"Umm… I am just wondering… it's okay if you can't… like can I walk… I hope you don't have plans… walk you--" Miyagi said nervously but was interrupted by Sakuragi.

Sakuragi could be really irritating at times.

"Hahahahaha!" he yelled, "Miyagi seems to be asking Ayako out. Hahahaha! Fat chance Miyagi. Let's see what Ayako will say. Hahahahaha! I don't really think she'll say yes Miyagi. People might think you're her little brother with you're height. Hahahaha—ouch!!" Akagi hit him on the head again. As usual.

He can't really last long. I'm so wrong in making this bet…

"Oh. Never mind Ayako. I forgot I have plans," he said. Poor Miyagi! He turned and walked away.

But good move Miyagi! I smiled at him for doing a great job. I didn't know he can control big temptations. 

He went away to get his bag and left.

I breathed heavily. I really feel a bit guilty for Miyagi. A bit. But I have to make my move!

Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, Ayako! Want me to walk you home?" I asked in a soft whisper—thinking that Sakuragi might ruin this chance.

She looked at me surprisingly. I don't think she's expecting this question from me. From Miyagi—could be. But from me? Nah! But it just did so she smiled and said, "Sure! I don't mind"

I waited for her as she fixed herself inside the girl's locker room. She went out without her cap and led the way.

Silence filled the air when I was walking her home. At last, I finally had a question to cover up this intimate silence. 

"Do you have something to do tomorrow night?" I asked, hoping that she doesn't.

"Nothing. Why?" she asked.

"Want to see a movie?" I offered with a smile that no one can resist.

"Su…su—sure!" she answered. Being obvious that she hesitated.

I saw her house. It was an apartment. Meaning, she lives away from her parents. We reached the door and when I was about to give her things.. "Then I'll pick you up at 8?" I asked.

"Yeah! Have nice day…" she agreed as I gave the things to her.

Phew! Have a nice day… What a greeting to soften up myself. I guess I'll go home now.

*        *        *

AYAKO 

Rukawa's really sure in aiming the best basketball player in high school, huh? He sure got a nice goal! He's playing more seriously day-by-day. Good start for a freshman!

How about this tensai? I believe he's getting better. The 'KING OF REBOUND' nickname sure inspires him. He gets the bounced ball faster than the speed of light. He needs to improve his shooting and defense skills though. 

I looked at my right. Kogure's really supportive. Even though he's only a bench warmer, he's still full of spirit to cheer the players. Good sportsmanship!

Akagi-sempai? He's the best center in the world. Ooops! Though not this time, Rukawa made a successful dunk in the basket. I wonder how he was able to elude Akagi…

Mistui! The best three-pointer sure knows how to make a team win. Just for the sake of making Shohoku win, he used up ALL his energy for the game? Quite inspiring. I've never seen anyone so full of fighting spirit like him.

Only one is missing… Oh, he's looking at me again. The famous point guard, Miyagi Ryota. What could he have seen in me? I'm as simple as anyone could be. I'm not as attractive as Haruko. I'm sweaty and ugh! Just not the type of girl anyone would like. But if you'll ask me, Miyagi's so good in playing basketball not to mention cute too.

Okay. Well, maybe you can say that I like him back. But I'm not just a loser who will flirt with him and return the feelings he gives me. I don't want to admit it but I'm playing hard-to-get. Hard headed girl, eh? But if I'll just let myself fall downwards to him, then how am I suppose to see if he's serious or not? Oh! I hope you get the point.

If he can just spot me at my seat during classes, I'm actually staring at him. But too bad! He's sitting on one of the seats in front and he's always sleeping. Always. But don't compare him to Rukawa though. Rukawa is born-to-sleep.

There's something different happening these weeks. Why am I catching Mitsui looking at me? Don't tell me… Nah! This heart is just for Miyagi. Just for him… Just for him… Just for him… Just for him…

I sighed. I'm exhausted. I looked at the time and saw that the team had over-practiced for 30 minutes. Oh my God! Good thing Mr. Anzai isn't here. He's going to kill me!

 "Okay! Our practice is finished already. Make sure you rest enough for us to have a nice game tomorrow," I said, making my way to the girls' locker room.

Ugh! I can feel someone watching me again. Why can't they just quit it? Drop it off people! I can feel Goosebumps all over my body. Both of them are making me sick!

I washed my face. I was about to change my clothes when I remembered that Sakuragi still have to practice the basics of basketball. I picked my famous paper fan on the table to be ready if ever Sakuragi will do something stupid again.

Sakuragi dribbled and continued to mutter words under his breath like, "Why should a tensai practice the basic stuffs?" and "Rukawa should be the one to practice this. I'm on the advance level—he's just a beginner" 

He's really funny. To think that he calls himself a tensai. And even having the guts to tell Rukawa that he doesn't play very well. That's extra ordinary.

After twenty minutes of watching Sakuragi play, Miyagi went over to me and said, "Hey, Ayako!"

I smiled and looked at him. He's so cute! I wonder if he'll offer me a walk home. I'll agree with him this time. I'm so tired to carry my bags. And besides, I really like his company.

"Oh, hi Ryota!" I replied.

"Umm… I am just wondering… it's okay if you can't… like can I walk… I hope you don't have plans… walk you--" he said but Sakuragi interrupted him. I can see Miyagi perspiring but I didn't mind it. It would just make him more nervous. 

I looked at Sakuragi and he's laughing again. Pissing Ryota off. What's he trying to do? Can't he see that Miyagi's so nervous that he couldn't take at least a second take of what he just said?

"Hahahahaha!" he yelled like a devil "Miyagi seems to be asking Ayako out. Hahahaha! Fat chance Miyagi. Let's see what Ayako will say. Hahahahaha! I don't really think she'll say yes Miyagi. People might think you're her little brother with you're height. Hahahaha—ouch!!" Just as I wished, Akagi hit him on his head.

I don't feel pity for him, you know. This time, I think it's worth. How dare him say to Miyagi that he's so little? Height doesn't matter. I mean like… Just look at Sakuragi. He's a plain loser. Big "L". He can't say that to Miyagi.

I can't disappoint Miyagi now… I have to say yes.

"Ye---" I tried to say but no words came out as I was so shocked that I saw Miyagi turning back with a sad look on his face.

"Oh. Never mind Ayako. I forgot I have plans," he said. 

I can't believe it! Miyagi will never ever do that. He said 'never mind' to me? No way!

I then saw Mitsui smiled at Miyagi. Maybe he's comforting him. Good thing there's a friend that Miyagi can turn to. Mitsui's so much of a good friend.

He walked to his bag, wore it and left. Without saying 'goodbye' to anyone of us.

I really feel sorry for Miyagi. He must be very hurt. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he's hurt with what Sakuragi said. But there's something more than that. There's something behind it. What could it be?

Just then, Mitsui walked to me and said, "Hey, Ayako! Want me to walk you home?" 

Oh my God! I'm becoming pretty popular nowadays. But I don't want to say yes to Mitsui. Hmm… Well, I'm so tired. I don't think it's bad to say 'yes'.

I smiled sweetly, making myself wonder why I'm doing this and said, "Sure! I don't mind"

I rushed to the girls' locker room and took the fastest shower I had in my life. I applied some foundation and reapplied my lipstick. I removed my cap and brushed my hair. It sure looks unusual to show myself without a cap.

I went out with my bag being carried by Mitsui and walked ahead of him—leading the way.

Ugh! I wish Miyagi is the one walking me home. He'll never let silence occupy our time. He'll try everything he can just to make me feel comfortable. But with Mitsui. Oh. Don't ask!

At least three blocks away from my house, he was able to think of anything, "Do you have something to do tomorrow night?" 

Don't tell me it is what I think it is. I never wanted this to happen. Please? Let this just be Miyagi… 

"Nothing. Why?" I answered, telling him the truth. It's the truth but I don't really like Mitsui knowing that.

He smiled to me very kind and said, "Want to see a movie?"

I don't want to disappoint him by saying 'no'. I sure don't want to disappoint Miyagi too. Hmmm… Miyagi's just too slow not to make this move though. Well, I don't really have plans and I want to see a movie. But with him? Nah! Too bad I have no choice. I don't want to hurt anybody.

Then I answered—hesitating with it, "Su…su—sure!"

We arrived at my apartment. I walked a bit faster and when I reached the door, I grabbed the keys in my pocket. I looked at Mitsui in the eye. Telling him that it's time to give me my bag and stuffs. 

But he black mailed it and said, "Then I'll pick you up at 8?" I asked.

Oh! No choice. "Yeah! Have nice day…" I said.

Then after that, I received my things from Mitsui. I opened my door and locked it, hard. It was an exhausting day and it's really freaking me out. I wish that Miyagi's just the one who asked me out. Then I wouldn't regret it.

…To Be Continued…

…deunitnoC eB oT…

…To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes**: That's all I have from now. Come to think of it. It's only the first chapter and I already made about 4,000 words? Man, I'm good in writing. Hehehe… Let me rephrase it, "I'm fast in writing" yeah! That's better. But wait for the next chapter. I bet (I don't bet—I think) it'll reach more than 8,000 words. Bless me, it's so cool! I just wish that writing a fanfic as long as this will make me receive many reviews. And I hope that you'll finish reading this story (I think it'll exceed 15,000 words… though I'm not sure) until the very last chapter.


	2. Second Chapter

**Author's Notes**: Please read 'n' review. And oh please no flames (I have no space in my heart to curse flames). 

**Chapter Advertisement**: Do you like the pairing of RuHana? Ugh! Don't look at me like that. I'm not a yaoist, okay? It's just that I kind of like the pairing. Like Rukawa pretends to hate Sakuragi but deep inside… Ugh!!! STOP IT!!!!! I'M NOT A YAOIST—in fact I hate it!!!! I mean if Sakuragi was born as a girl, it would be pleasing to read a RuHana fic. But since my friend Amy already wrote that fic. I might as well recommend it to you. Please read the story "What If" by Amyza. It's about Sakuragi being born as a girl. Kinda' cool! Try it…

**Disclaimer**: Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Not mine… Got the point?!??

TOTALLY MIXED UP

*~*~*SECOND CHAPTER*~*~*

{@}*{@}*{@} **LUNCH ,,",, SCHOOL CAFETERIA **{@}*{@}*{@}

MIYAGI 

Oh! The weirdest day of my life. The weirdest and the worst day. Know why? Simply because I promised Mitsui that I wouldn't look, drool, stare or anything with Aya-chan for this day. Could it be any worse? I haven't seen her face yet. Well, now I know that I can't last a day without looking at her beautiful face. She's the light of my life. But at least after this day, Mitsui will give me a pair of platforms. Now, isn't that worth?

I looked at the menu. Cool! So for the first time they cooked Chicken Noodle Soup. I'd better try it just in case it tastes pretty good. Miss Fat-Pimpled Lady gave me a cup of it. I hurried to the cashier and paid. At last! I can eat now… 

I held my tray and looked for a good seat. So far the only table I can see is the one at the back. I walked faster than my usual speed before because I'm really hungry and my grumbling stomach can't take the intense pain.

I placed the tray on the table and took a seat. 

"Itadaki masu!!!" I said to myself and ate the noodles with grateful delight. 

Actually, I'm not really used in eating alone. I usually eat with Mitsui but now… I don't know. I just don't feel like eating with someone. I don't think there's anyone coming on my table to eat with me, is there?

Not! That's when I saw Aya-chan walking with her tray to –MY- table. Is she crazy? She sat on the seat in front of me and placed her tray there. Our world is definitely upside down, don't you think?

"Hi Ryota!" Aya-chan greeted. 

My, she's so cute! But no… If I want a pair of platforms, I must control myself. Just for today… Just for today… Just for today… Just for today… Just for today… I looked at her then raised my eyebrows high as a sign of a cold greeting—just what like what Rukawa's always doing. 

I guess she's not used to me like this. But I really have to this Aya-chan. I want to have that pair of platforms. 

She smiled to me sweetly and said, "I'm very sorry about Sakuragi yesterday. I wish I can make it up to you"

She's too kind. I'm feeling that I'll fell for this. But just for this day… Be Rukawa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I smiled to her. I don't really think I can be Rukawa. But I then saw Mitsui on the line of the cafeteria. I remembered what happened yesterday. Okay…

Let's see if Mitsui will be amazed if I'll do this…

I stood up. "I know what you can do Ayako (I haven't called her that way yet…), stay away from me just for this day. Okay? Or just—get lost!" I said. 

Ooops. Isn't that too much? My plan is just to impress Mitsui that I can last a day without anything with Aya-chan. But not like this. This is too much. Can I take that back?

"Oh Aya-chan I'm sorry. I don't really mean that. I just want to--" I said but she stood up. 

Her eyes filled with tears told me to stop because she was hurt. Very hurt. I really can't believe I did that. Just for the stupid platforms, Aya-chan was hurt. Just for the stupid platforms…

The whole students in the cafeteria were looking at us. This is too much. It's embarrassing. Not only for me but also for Aya-chan too. She snatched a handkerchief from her right pocket and wiped her tears. I hate to see her like this. My hearts tells me that I want to hold her and embrace her. But my brain tells me that I can't. She's so hurt with what I've said.

Ugh! I'm just so hard headed that I tried to hold her hand and caress it. But she refused and moved her hand farther from my pace. She picked her tray up and left. I was standing there. Stunned. I can't believe that just for a pair of platforms, I made a big mistake. Just for a bet, I was able to make a heart broken. 'THE' heart of the girl of my dreams. 

I sat there. And just for the very first time, I didn't eat the food on my table. I can't help thinking the reason why I did that to her. A pair of platforms isn't worth. Nothing is worth if Aya-chan is crying!!!!! 

Oh my! I haven't figured this out yet… Does Aya-chan like me too? Because—because it's just today that she took a seat and tried to eat with me? Why didn't I just drop the bet off and ate with her? I didn't realize that. If I did, then maybe I was able to ask her out or something. Stupid me!!! It's really too late.

Why do things have to go the way I hate?

But since I started this already, I'll just finish it the way it began. I sighed. Things aren't going the way I planned… the way I pictured it out.

Just then, I saw Mitsui taking a seat in front of Ayako. He pulled a handkerchief in his pocket and wiped Ayako's eyes full of tears. Their eyes began to lock with each other's when Mitsui caressed her face.

I felt a stab in my heart when I saw them kissing.

SHIT!!!

AYAKO 

I looked at myself in the cafeteria's mirror. I do look good with this off-shoulders top. I wonder what Ryota's reaction would be if he sees me with this. Well, I don't feel like eating with Yuki and Taka today. Why don't I eat with Miyagi? Yes! Then, I'll apologize for what happened yesterday and I'll tell him in a friendly way that I'll go out with Mitsui this afternoon. I don't think he'll get mad.  Yes… That's the plan.

I walked to Haruko's back since she's on the end of the line. Hmmm… Where could Ryota be sitting? Oh there he is! He is alone… I wonder why Mitsui's not eating with him.

"Ummm… Miss?" the old lady asked.

"Hi there! I'm Ayako. I would like to take my usual order please," I said to the her. 

She handed me a plate of sandwich filled with lettuce, tomatoes, egg, bacon, and cheese with lots of ketchup and mustard. Then a glass of Iced Tea. Now, isn't that delicious?

I paid the cashier with my mom's credit card. Cool, huh? My mom pays almost everything. Even my manageress jersey, new clothes, school things—everything! 

Then, I went directly to Ryota's table. He's looking really surprised. Well, that's what I get for surprising him. He doesn't know I'm going to do this. Duh! 

I gave him my sweetest smile and said, "Hi Ryota!"

I expected him to reply but he didn't. So I brought out a new topic. 

"I'm very sorry about Sakuragi yesterday. I wish I can make it up to you"

He smiled to me. Ooohhh… But he looked somewhere at my back. Maybe he just saw something. Why is he acting too different today? Like totally different. His eyes are always hypnotized when looking at me. But now, his eyes are blank. No feelings of delight at all. What happened?

Just then he stood up. I thought that he'll go to somewhere but he didn't. Instead, he opened his mouth and started to speak. Or yell.

 "I know what you can do Ayako. Stay away from me just for this day. Okay? Or just—get lost!" he said. Why is he like that? First, he called me Ayako, yelled. And, even told me to get lost.

Ugh! Enough is enough. If he wants to break my heart. Fine. I'm not really that crazy about him. Or maybe I am. But he doesn't need to know that. He's the worst man in the world. Just before I'm starting to be inlove with him, that's the time he'll break my heart? What kind of a man is he?

I stood up and grabbed all my courage to answer him back. To tell him that I would just like to apologize to everything that happened the day before and that's it. But he distracted my confidence.

"Oh Aya-chan I'm sorry. I don't really mean that. I just want to--" he said.

My courage suddenly flew away and left me alone. It made me weak without it. And everytime I'm weak, there's just no one or nothing who can stop tears from flowing in my eyes. It just goes further and further not caring if I want it to end. Everyone was looking at us. It must be embarrassing to cry in front of them. I grabbed my handkerchief and covered my face.

He tried to hold my hand. 

"Stop it!!!" I imagined myself telling him. 

But without my courage, I've got no guts. So I just moved my hand away, held my tray up and ran. Is Rekun Ayako (a/n: I don't know her last name), the strong Shohoku manageress just going run away? I believe that's a very stupid thing to do but I really did. I ruined my social life just because of Miyagi Ryota. Ryota. The guy whom I secretly loved.

I didn't retreat or even look back at him. I just continued walking away.

I went to the side part of the cafeteria. There were only few students eating there. Meaning, I can eat peacefully. Alone. This day is just so bad. It hurting me. I would just want everything to end. Everything. I want this table to swallow me just to hide myself from everyone. 

Out of a sudden, someone sat infront of me. WHAT THE HECK? In the middle of my melodrama (a/n: haha! Funny term). How could she? Or he… I looked and it turned out to be Mitsui, Ryota's friend. I already know this scene. I've watched this a thousand times in television. It's obvious. He'll do the explanation for Ryota. Ugh, shut up!

 "Leave me alone," I almost whispered because of my strained voice.

"I'm not going to bug you. I promise. I just want to offer you my handkerchief. Yours is too wet," he said.

I looked at him. His eyes were full of concert, comfort and warmth. He gave me his handkerchief freely. Generously sharing it to me. How kind of him. Maybe I was too slow to get it from him that he wiped my eyes gently. He looked at me. His eyes were so sweet. So kind enough to comfort me at this moment.

In a time I couldn't remember, Mitsui's lips just kissed mine. I didn't feel an electricity. But I felt warm lips. Warm. Very warm. And gentle. I have no idea why but I just kissed back. Questions flooded my mind. But none of them was answered 'cause I just concentrated to removing the headache I've been experiencing.

And Mitsui was the one who cured the pain…

…To Be Continued…

…deunitnoC eB oT…

…To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes**: Hmm… This chapter is SO short. It's just 2000+ words. But the plots are moving on in my mind already. So don't worry, friends. No matter how short this chapter is. I promise you that the story's becoming more and more creative. Believe me. The plot's going on in my mind. And please encourage me to continue by reviewing. Please don't forget! Just press the button down there and all right. I'm going to continue this whatever it takes. Love lotz…~.~.~ sweet*me


End file.
